The One World
by Joachim 7
Summary: He waited, waited for the right moment to strike, eyeing his prey, dagger at the ready, Chapter 2 is up! R&R plz, flames welcomed :O
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this here's a fic about an Aztec Jaguar warrior who goes througout the world and tells what's going on in each empire. R&R please, and I haven't written a fic in a while, so flame the hell out of me if you see fit :O

---------------------------------------------------------

Tenochtitlan, the metropolis on the lake, with it's towering pyramids and plentiful gardens, the countless inhabitants scurrying about, going on their daily chores. The sun has begun to rise on the city, it makes the golden tower in the central district shimmer so bright, you can see it from here. I live on the outskirts of the city, on the shores of lake Texcoco with my mother and brother. I am called Chimalpopoca, I fight as Jaguar warrior in the army of the mighty Aztec empire. Our home is a large building in a secluded cultasac, with a river running down the middle of the neighborhood.

My home is easily 4 stories tall, coming high above the trees, covered with red and gold paint, with carvings of the gods etched into the siding. My family is very wealthy due to the rank I hold in the army, and as such, we are lavished with riches and respect. We own slaves and even own a great canoe that is nearly the size of a royal ship. The emperor himself had even given the order to have my home built! I rose from my bed, the sunlight struck through the window, dragging me out of my nightly visions. As I stepped out of the doorway, I saw a jaguar run into the forest, carrying a dead eagle in it's mouth.

"This is a bad omen," I said to myself. "Today will be a day of sorrow, but for who, I do not know." I thought. I find this hard to understand, was it I who was to represent the jaguar, or the eagle? Every omen I have recieved has meant something, and I am always representive of one of the characters. A few days ago I saw a parrot fly in and grasp a fruit from the market, and as it flew off, I saw that it had only taken the one I was going to buy. The man at the stand told me not to worry, that he would not charge me for it. On my way home, I saw that same bird eating it's fruit, only to be killed by a panther that was stalking in the trees.

I went into my house to see someone walking the halls, but since I was the only one who was home that day I became nervous, grabbing my macquahuitl from under the entrance mat. I slowly moved into the kitchen where I heard the rummaging, a man was stealing from me! I ran behind him and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I then dragged him outside and called for help, he was later taken and executed, but since he had dishonored himself by stealing he was thus unfit for the glory of sacrifice. In that instance, I was the panther, and the man was the parrot who stole from me. I wonder what animal I will play this time?

My family had not yet awakened, and I was due for a meeting at the great temple in the city. I armored myself in my jaguar garb, taking my weapons and shield with me, as I made my way to the canoe. My slaves paddled me into the city docks, which had it's own temple and market. I walked through the nearly empty streets, watching the vendors set up their wares for the coming day, preparing for the thousands of customers from far and wide that would come to buy all forms of exotics. The temple lie before me, surrounded on both side by smaller temples, which both had giant courtyards and gardens bordering them.

I took the first step, knowing that there would only be hundreds more, this temple is the biggest one in all of the Aztec empire. After making my way to the top, I looked out on the city, the sun now al the wya up, the city beggining it's usual hustle and bustle. I stepped into the great hall that was down the steps, the whole room dimly illuminated by torches, taking my seat at the end of the room. I sat and waited for a few moments before the large hall began to fill with more and more people, the most elite of warriors sat near the throne where the emperor would address us.

After everyone had arrived, we waited for the entrance of our great leader, emperor Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin. The room erupted in thunderous applause when he walked through, accompanied by his bodyguards and preists, as he made his way to his seat. He looked at us and said in a deep, mighty voice that could shake the very soul," My brave warriors, the strongest and most loyal of men in this One World, hear me! I tell you that this land expands, and with it's expansion comes a great vulnerability. So I ask you, oh greatest of fighters, to venture to the provinces of this land of Mexico and give your strength to the ones who would cultivate these new lands and give tribute to our great city of Tenochtitlan! "

We knew what this meant to all of us: riches and glory, land and favor, it was all to the ones who would bechosen to meet these challenges. " Only the most zealous and skillful warriors will be sent off, and know that greatness awaits you! " His voice reverberated throughtout the enormous room, with the following sounds of cheers drowing it out. His priest handed him a scroll, from which he read the names. Each man who up to the emperor to recieve a map that showed where he would meet the people he would protect. "Chimalpopoca! rise and take this call to serve your emperor! " my eyes shot up at his hand reaching out to me. I ran up and bowed before him as I greatfully took the scroll.

After all was said and done, I ventured home, walking in to see my mother preparing breakfast for my brother and I. She was like most Aztec women, she cooked and cleaned, doing most of the household chores, while my brother was a farmer, he worked out in the chinampas. My mother asked me," What's that scroll you have?" I smiled and said to her," Mother, the emperor himself gave me the order to go out and help establish new provinces. I leave tomorrow."

"Oh that's good, now you'll leave and I'll never see you again?" She laughed, then she pointed down towards the food, telling me to eat. I chuckled a bit as I opened up the scroll, it showed a map leading to south, I would be going there, to the land of the Incas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm sorry there wasn't much action, but the next chapter will be more war and such, well, I hope you liked it :D


	2. Chapter 2

ok, here be chapter 2, and Chimalpopoca is in central america, going to Ecuador, R&R please, and hope ya'll enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I hear the screams coming towards us, it's the middle of the night and I can't even see what I am fighting, the other two who were with me are gone now, two newly-recruited warriors using clubs, they hadn't even been trained yet, they expected me to teach them. The settlers are clinging to me like the husk to the cob of corn. The dense jungles of this place are hard to maneuver through while dragging along people, and I can hear the barbarians screeching in their tongues. Perhaps I should've listened to mother...

(flashback)

"Chimalpopoca, I know you will get hurt." She says to me as I begin to walk down to my boat. "Mother, if the God's decide my fate is today, then it is their will." I tell her, if only to reassure her, she has always been a very protective mother, more so than many of the women living in the city. When I was a child, she says I was always with her, even though it was looked down upon by some people, she brought us up with more love than a mother should give. "Well, since your going, take this bag of maize and limon, you'll want them while your out there." She says assertively as she hands me the bag. I try to say no and push it away, but she smacks hard my wrists each time I try.

With that, I bid my mother farewell, my brother will recieve the letter I wrote for him, for there is no time to waste, I must meet the people I am to escort near the road to Oaxaca. From there we are to go down through the Mayan road to the jungles, and settle the land so we can establish a colony. The sun is shining down upon this day, and my prophecy has not yet come true, I hope I may finish my mission and glorify our people before whatever the omen is comes to pass. I jump into the boat as the slaves indifferently begin paddle me to the other end of the valley, the clouds are forming on the lake this morning, the God's must be pleased with us.

(end flashback)

We trudge deeper and deeper into the thickness of the bush, the man of the group of settlers picking up a broken branch, hoping to protect himself. I'm covered in blood, I hadn't noticed it until now, the God's will be pleased with my offerings. "AAHHHHHH!!" I can still hear they're horrible creeching, I look into the darkness of the forest to see if the bushes are trembling, they might be near, they might be very far, but regardless, the people are my top priority. We move to an open area, a large tree has fallen down, making this a good hiding spot, I tell the settler to get under the log as I ready my crimson-spattered maquahuitl. I am ready to kill, I am ready to give the God's more nourishment. I run into the forest fast, darting through the trees, kepping an eye at both my sides at all moments available, the only light is the moon showing through the thick canopy in small patches here and there. I run until I hear a crackling in the bushes, I drop to the ground, covering myself in the brush as I sit and wait. Waiting in the darkness, waiting, I hear footseps, slowly, then comes their savage mumblings, I look up from the hiding spot, there are 8 of them, one of them holding the scalp of one of my men.

(flashback)

I walked, down the road, walked and walked until I met one of the warriors who would be accompanying me. I did not ask for his name, he only called me sir, and I called him brother. As I live, I call all men I fight with brother, for we live and die together for as long as the God's allow us. I've learned to live and let die, for my brother's are not in this world forever, they die, and I say goodbye to my siblings, until I meet my new band of brothers, living and letting die as the God's see fit. We walked upon the road, watching as the vegetation began to change from the tall, pine and oak trees, to the dense, thick tropical shrubs and palm trees that inhabit the lowlands. Our land is so varied, I have never been in a similiar place twice in my life. My brother asks me about my family, and I share with him stories of my past, the battles I've fought in, many pointers on what to do in such situations, I try to give him all my knowledge of combat, so he may stay alive and keep me safe, as I may him.

(end flashback)

I begin to rise slowly as they move past me, unaware that they are to be given to the gods as a gift of blood. I wait, bide my time, as one distances himself a little too far from the pack, I set down my maquahuitl carefully, drawing out my obsidian dagger. I feel the edge, making sure it's razor sharp, the kill must be quick and silent, lest they surroud me. He slows down more and more until he can feel that there is something wrong. Before he has a chance to react I pounce, letting the blade slide carelessly across his throat, the blood slowly begins cascading down his neck as he loses counsciousness, he hasn't felt a thing, and he can't say a word.

It's an unhonorable way to kill a man, but I must not be outnumbered. I set him down carefully as I see another straggler look back and begin to walk my way. I move around in the darkness to a bush around him, he moves slowly in, clutching his spear tightly, moving it through the brush as he does. I wait, holding my breath, as he moves right past me. I grab him and cover his mouth as I cut his throat too, he tries to move his spear about as he wriggles in my grip. I lay him down near his friend, 2 down, 6 more to take care of. As I pull his spear away, I feel a large clump of hair attached to it, it is my brother from the road, he didn't fare as well as I, God's raise him to a field of maize.

(flashback)

We had been walking for some time, my brother and I, before we decided to set up camp, still, no prophecy after a whole day, the God's toy with me. We hike our tents and go to sleep for the night. I fall fast, and the morning comes in what seems an instant, the new being greeting by the cawing of brids, the growling of the jaguar, the day is bright, bright and hot. My brother and I continue to the city of Oaxaca, carrying on with some idle prattle to keep ourselves entertained. The city is newly conquered, so the garrison of guards is vast, many barracks from the eve of conquest remain set up. The town is still bustling, despite the detroyed buildings and ashes here and there. The town's market is crowded, with people lining every corner of the street, the broght colors from the many wares and dyes shimmering in the sun. We see a hand raise up in the crowd, it is our 'cargo'. The man carries on formalitites as we greet a new brother to our ranks, a warrior who decided to come with them. The settlers are already ready to go, far simpler for us, so we set off without a second to lose.

(end flashback)

I see the rest of the 6 moving through the bush, barely making out their shapes until they step into the moonlight, one of them is wearing a shimmering cap, carrying a shield emblazoned with the sun on it, and a large, bronze club, tipped with a star. "This man is their leader." I thought to myself, as he stepped back into the shadows. I make my usual routine of picking off the stragglers, careful to not let them notice me, until there are only 3 left, he and two henchmen whom I have not yet seen. I move back to my hiding spot as they follow back at the sounds of the bushes rustling, I know that I may have bee made, so I crawl on my hands and knees back to the spot. I arm my maquahuitl and prepare for the worst. They come mere inches from me, I hold my breath, the sounds of the rain forest dies silent as they back up, chalking up the sounds to their imagination.

I rise slowly, and a twig snaps, not loud, but loud enough to reverberate throughout the woods. They know they are being followed now, I let out a horrifying cry to scare them, I hear one of them fall hard to the ground. They get careless, they run into the moonlight, right where I can see them. They get back to back in a hurry, looking in all directions at the horrible noise. I throw my weapon, it hits one of the lesser warriors direct in the back, he falls down, screeching in a foreign tongue. I run up to them as they look down at their fallen comrade. Jumping into the air, I kick the man with the shield with both legs, sending him flying through the darkness of the brush. As I rise I hear him roll a few times, the man with the spear now striking at me. His first strike hits my shield, to which I twist the spear and snap the obsidian head off as I bring him towards me. I pull the spearhead out of my shield and drive it into his throat, he goes limp, legs buckling as he falls down.

I let him fall to the ground as I stick my foot on his friend, liberating my maquahuitl from his back. he rises a little as I yank it out of his body, then I hear a screeching come towards me. A am shoved back as I see the bright, sun-emblazoned shield knock me. I roll until I am into the darkness again, him screaming in his savage tongue. He looks around wildly, covered in sweat, with his eyes opened wide, blood dripping from his mouth. His hat is gone now, and his clothes are tattered from rolling in the brush, his shield dented from my body. He waits for me, I walk back into the circle of moonlight slowly, he readys his weapon and I mine.

There is a moment of pause between us warriors, I can judge his strength by his stance, he will attack wildly at me, he is enraged, and that makes him careless, I shall take the attack. He screams and rushes me with all his might, swinging wildly, I lead him here and there, his wild blows strike the trees, wasting his strength. I see him wavering, his fire is dying down, and he is beggining to realize he may not win, I take this moment to strike his legs out from under him, I swipe at them with the blunt side of my weapon, he flips once and then lands hard on his back. I move over him and grap my dagger, driving it deep into his stomach as he let's go of his shield, he tries with his last breath to strike at me with his hammer, but I grasp his hand and shake the weapon loose.

I pull the dagger out from him as he goes silent, the screaming subsides, and he remains still. I look up into the moonlight, raising my dagger high above my head, I let out a loud scream, I cheer for the battle that has been won. The God's have been fed well this night, I cut my own hand and let the blood fall onto the barren ground. I let the God's taste my blood as well, so that they will know my scent when I again give them this holy tribute. I pull a piece of cloth from his shirt and use it to clean my dagger, sheathing it. I trudge through the darkness until I reach the tree stump i left the stellers at, I find them cowering in fear in a hole they've dug. I reach out my hand to them , bringing them out into the moonlight. "The threat is gone now, we are safe here. I suggest we set up camp at this site, the day has been long and trying, the God's now watch over us this night, when morning comes, we shall continue until we find a suitable land to cultivate. They agree with me, setting up a small campsite, we rest, for this day has brought much bloodshed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 2, I hope you liked it, any ideas are welcomed, and flames are too :P


End file.
